La batalla por el Planeta: Tokio Jápon
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: La invasión acaba de comenzar. Esta es la hora mas oscura de la humanidad. Sigue a Ash Ketchum, y al ejercito de heroes tan diverso bajo su mando. Mientras la batalla por Tokio acaba de comenzar. Clasificado M por ligero contenido lemon y gore.


**Invasión del mundo: La batalla de Tokio.**

En un mega-crossver entre varias series anime, destacando; Pokemon, Evangelion, Digimon, Card Captor Sakura, (y a ver que otra serie de anime se me ocurre, los cambios están predeterminados. ^^). Es el año 2011 y la humanidad se ve enfrentada a la que podría ser la mayor guerra jamás librada en toda su historia. Un enemigo desconocido, ah llegado del espacio exterior, con claras intensiones de reclamar este mundo y sus recursos como suyos.

Ahora, las naciones de la tierra se verán obligadas a hacer a un lado sus diferencias, para encarar a este enemigo en común, y bajo un mismo ideal: La supervivencia de su especie.

Porque esto, no es guerra. Es supervivencia; la batalla de las especies da comienzo.

**Intro**

Acompañen a Ash ketchum, Shinji Ikari, Tai Yagami. Li Shaoran. Así como a todos sus amigos y no tan amigos…(Puede que aparezcan muchos más personajes de otras series anime después de todo es la batalla por Japón, seguro más de uno querrá ser parte de ella.) en la que podría ser una de las batallas más despiadadas de la historia, en la hora más oscura para ellos y la humanidad. ¿Podrá esta legión de héroes evitar la extinción de su especie, así como la de su nación, sus familias y sus vidas…? Sujeta bien fuerte ese rifle de asalto y averígualo cadete.

**NA**: Ok antes que nada debo dejar en claro que debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos mundialmente, lo pensé mucho respecto a la idea de ubicar esta historia en Japón, especialmente en Tokio. Todos sabemos que la gente del país del sol naciente es increíblemente unida, fuerte y optimista, pero siguen siendo humanos, y debido al lo mal que les ah ido en estos meses. Tengo entendido que podrán salir adelante, así que dejo bien dicho que este fic es una especie de homenaje hacia ellos y su grandiosa nación, quienes aun a pesar de las catástrofes que les acechan, ellos saben sobreponerse a estas, manteniéndose unidos y firmes.

Entonces, este fic será un homenaje a Japón y su gente. Y bueno que mejor forma de representar a esos héroes anónimos que interpretarlos por nadie más ni menos que algunos de nuestros personajes anime favoritos. Unidos, y con sus fuerzas combinadas, sumadas y dirigidas hacia un enemigo frio y despiadado.

Bien señores, parece haber sido suficiente introducción, ahora si cadetes, abróchense los cinturones, mantengan los dedos en los gatillos y ojos a las miras; preparados para sobrevivir al apocalipsis; solo hay una regla: Asesinen a cualquier cosa que no sea humana.

**N.A II:** Primero que nada es dejar en claro que este fic y su contenido y trama son meramente con fines de esparcimiento. No hay ningún fin lucrativo en este proyecto. Todos los personajes presentes son propiedad de sus respectivas historias y autores. Espero sea suficiente aclaración antes de ser demandado.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: hermanos hasta el fin…<strong>

_Las estelas de humo se levantaban en medio del amanecer de aquel desafortunado día. La batalla estaba llegando a su etapa más crítica. Miles, quizás millones habrían muerto. Todo se estaba viniendo abajo. Lo último que se escucho en el centro de mando no se oía muy bien que digamos, hasta donde podía suponerse, ellos no lo consiguieron._

_Me siento aturdido, parecía que hubiera tenido una buena tunda combinada con una borrachera sin igual. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran mis manos laceradas, los guantes que cubrían mi piel se hallaban hechos girones, mi piel había sido cortada, la sangre escurría por las rajadas mientras intentaba mover mis dedos a fin de saber si aun estaban ahí. _

_Mis quejidos no se hicieron esperar apenas sentí el dolor punzante en mi vientre, rápidamente mi atención se enfoco en la zona donde el punzante dolor mitigaba mis fuerzas. Lo que alcance a ver fue poca sorpresa para mí. Sin embargo no niego que me aterro como nunca antes. Una esquirla del tamaño de un cuchillo se encontraba incrustado en mi abdomen._

_La aeronave que nos transportaba debió de haberse desplomado y algún maldito pedazo de metal fue a impactar sobre mi vientre, incrustándose en el acto y provocando una herida letal. Un grito de dolor me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras alcance a escuchar los sonidos atronadores de aquel apocalíptico amanecer._

"_Ash…! Ash…despierta..." aquel distante llamado apenas y me era reconocible entre el estruendo que comenzaba a ampliar mas su intensidad. _

"_Shin...Shi…ah…Shin…" tartamudeando el nombre de mi subordinado y buen amigo;, apenas y pude erguirme lo suficiente para captar toda la locura que se desplegaba ante mis ojos fue cuando todo capto mas coherencia. Aun me hallaba dentro del Black Hawk__1__ que nos transportaba, hecho escombros, estando aun en su interior. Mire hacia mi izquierda y pude ver a Shinji. El joven Ikari, era casi un hermano. Ambos formábamos parte de la unidad a mi mando._

_Me sentía desorientado, Shinji intentaba abrir la puerta del vehículo pero esta se hallaba atascada. Afuera pude notar que una batalla se estaba librando, no tarde en ver a Matt Ishida, aparecer en la escena. Él era otro integrante de nuestro grupo, gritba sandeces y abria fuego desesperadamente hacia la lejanía donde los edificios en llamas daban un espantoso tercer plano. Parecía un lunático, pero era de entenderse. Había perdido a su hermano ese mismo día. _

"_Ash! Descuide le voy a sacar de ahí…" Fue lo que dijo Shinji, honestamente no le prestaba atención._

"_Agh!" Matt lanzo un doloroso alarido conforme se desplomo herido tras la cubierta del parapeto que donde se escudaba. Inmediatamente alcance a ver que su amigo Tai Yagami se apresuraba a prestarle apoyo._

"_¡Dios! Matt aguanta! Shinji…Shinji maldita sea! Ayúdame con esto. La voz de Tai tañía desesperadamente mientras el fuego enemigos nos acribillaba y desmoronaba nuestro improvisado Bunker__2__ de a uno a la vez. _

"_Pero aun no puedo sacar a Ash de aquí. Él también necesita ayuda. " Shinji sonaba alarmado y nervioso. Era obvio dado la situación. _

"_Asiste a Tai yo ayudare al Sgto." Shaoran apareció a lado de Shinji. Para mí era bueno saber que aun estábamos completos. Posiblemente el resto se encontraba afuera haciendo su trabajo, tal y como habíamos entrenado. Lee convenció a Shinji de dejarle la labor de sacarme de este cacharro. Con resignación el joven Ikari atendió a Mattt mientras la balacera parecía cobrar fuerza. _

"_Fuego sobre ellos!" "Ahí están". Escuche las voces de otros dos de mis colegas. Parece que las cosas iban a ponerse más feas, necesitaba dejar de ser una carga y ayudarles con el problema. Mire como Shaoran al igual que Shinji comenzaron a disparar sus armas hacia la misma dirección donde los edificios en ruinas ardían, pude ver de primera vista, un misil o no sé qué cosa pasar sobre nosotros e impactar lejos de nuestro sitio con una energía abrumadora. _

"_Ash señor necesitamos que nos ayude." Lee se dirigió a mi mientras yo intentaba arrastrarme hacia la puerta atascada. De inmediato tomo un rifle de asalto y me lo extendió para que lo tomase de la culata. "Toma este rifle y acabemos con esos in-¡!." Su voz fue cortada de golpe al mismo tiempo que un tiro perdido impactaba contra su espalda matándole de momento._

_La imagen de Lee soltándose y cayendo mientras sus manos aun cálidas, soltaban el arma que yo había apenas tocado con las mías fue una imagen surrealista, no podía estar ocurriendo en verdad ¿A cuántos más tendría que perder en mis manos? ¿Cuanto más?_

"_Dios mío, Lee esta muerto!" Shinji se aterro como nunca. Tai lo tomo y agacho después de terminar de recargar a Matt contra la nave derribada. "Ikari cálmate! Tienes que estar atento. Ahora ayúdame y toma su munición, la vamos a necesitar._

_Acto seguido Tai agarro un par de cargadores, uno de ellos lo lanzo hacia mí. "Adelante Sgto. Hay que luchar." No hubo más preguntas, comencé a apuntar y todos juntos renovamos la contienda, si íbamos a morir ese día, al menos nos íbamos a llevar algunos de esos cabrones con nosotros. Disparamos una y otra vez a las siluetas que indicaban donde se hallaban nuestros blancos; los destellos de sus armas y el fuego nocturno que aun lograba dar luz, era lo que nos permitía luchar en las sombras. Sin embargo el problema comenzó a agravarse cuando nuestras municiones comenzaron a escarcear. _

_Sean lo que fuesen tenían una armadura mucho mejor que nuestros equipos, los disparos parecían surtir poco efecto sobre ellos, y nuestras armas sonaban cada vez con mayor letargo, claro signo que las cacerinas estaban a punto de quedar vacias._

"_Balas! Necesito bales! Alguien tiene munición?" Kaworu grito pidiendo munición, pero al no recibir gran respuesta, desenfundo su pistola e intento asentar al enemigo. Shinji luchaba por acomodarse entre los pedazos de pared para disparar y Tai apuntaba una y otra vez, asegurándose que cada bala de su arma diese en el blanco. De igual modo intentaba hacer que mis tiros fuesen igual de eficaces pero por des fortunio no lograba matar a todo el que apuntaba. _

_Una ronda, dos más una mas y el rifle hizo un desquiciante "Clack" indicando que había que remplazar el cargador. Tomando el ultimo cargador que me dio Tai lo inserte en el rifle y una vez listo comencé con el mismo proceso. Acertar lo más preciso posible. _

_Las fuerzas hostiles seguían avanzando. Tai lanzo una granada a sus filas. Una poderosa explosión acabo con un grupo de ellos, pero aun así parecía que su número no disminuía ni que su voluntad se quebrantase, al parecer no podríamos hacerlos replegarse. Pero que digo. Replegarse, cuando ellos tenian la ciudad bajo "su" control, cuando "sus" naves estaban haciendo huir a nuestro apoyo aéreo. ¿Porque iban a replegarse ante un grupo de soldados maltrechos como nosotros que luchaban por sus vidas? Ellos iban a matarnos y continuar avanzando así fue como sucedió todo ese día; así, es como sucedería después…todo destruido y aniquilado hasta no dejar nada…_

_Solo espero que ella pudiese tener suerte de escapar…_

"_Están sobre nosotros! No se cuanto duraremos…! Matt maldecía mientras la herida en su hombro lo volvía loco de dolor. "No quiero morir asi!_

"¡_Señor vamos a morir!" Dios…no! No quiero morir! ¡No…mama…mama…!" Shinji estaba aterrado no podía ver su rostro pero supongo que era de un estado histérico depresivo. Yo también me encontraba asustado. Era nuestro fin, la conciencia no me deja tranquilo ni un_ _momento. _

"_¡¿Qué es eso?" Tai pregunto; algo venia a nosotros a gran velocidad, y parecía ser…_

"_¡MISIL!"_

_SSSSSPPPPRRRROOOOOHHHHHH!_

_Una serie de explosiones acabaron en un estruendoso impacto y un destello cegó por completo la escena acabando tajantemente con ese primer plano en el fragor de la batalla. Esta escena se repetía alrededor del mundo en varios países…con más preguntas que respuestas…el mundo intentaba centrar sus esfuerzos para armarse y luchar la que sería la peor guerra en la historia escrita. Honestamente esto no era guerra._

_Era supervivencia…_

_La batalla por el planeta aun estaba lejos de terminar._

**Continue…**

* * *

><p>Bien que opinan...espero que les agrade. La extensión de esta historia no esta del todo planificado. Dependerá en parte de lo que ustedes opinen. Bueno...con esto abro mi segundo fic en fanfiction y espero que no sea el ultimo.<p>

Tendre listas otras tantas historias listas que seguro les llamara la atencion a mas de uno. Bueno. Me despido y los vere luego.

Bye.


End file.
